Conviver com a Cobra branca
by Killye Hiwatari
Summary: Essa fanfic se passa na época da Série clássica, faz muito tempo em que não vejo Naruto, mas decidi retomar essa história que estava há muito tempo guardada em meus arquivos. Orochimaru X OC.
1. Procura

**Naruto e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**Apenas uma personagem presente nesta história é de minha inteira criação.**

**Capítulo 1 - Procura**

- Parece que a Tsunade-sama não vai mesmo nos ajudar. Mas não se preocupe, eu acho que nós temos uma segunda opção. – Dialogava um garoto de cabelos prateados com seu mestre.

- Você acha que existe alguém com tal capacidade além da própria Tsunade? - Respondeu incrédulo Orochimaru, sentado em sua cama, exausto e cheio de dor.

- Eu já tenho uma pessoa em mente. - Kabuto sorriu maliciosamente. - Ela também era da equipe médica e devo dizer, sempre foi bem mais habilidosa do que eu.

Orochimaru achava que o shinobi estava apenas tentando tranquilizá-lo, mas aprovaria a ideia, desde que fosse algo imediato. Seus braços apodreciam e as feridas da batalha só agravavam seu estado, além do mais, precisaria de cem sacrifíos para o Manda, senão não poderia mais invocá-lo.

- Quero essa pessoa aqui até amanhã, já não aguento mais esperar. - Lançou um gélido olhar ao garoto, que sabia muito bem que seria assassinado se não fosse eficaz, Orochimaru não precisava de falsas esperanças e palavras de conforto, mas sim de alguém que lhe fosse _útil_. Perder tempo não estava dentro de seus planos.

Orochimaru por enquanto iria apenas se deitar e dormir. Por dormir, entenda-se _apagar_. Ficaria inconsciente por pelo menos dez dias.

Em meio à escuridão, derrota, revolta e dor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto deveria ser rápido e eficiente, jamais se perdoaria se não conseguisse. Isso se Orochimaru poupasse a sua vida.

Chegou à cidade turística de Manurosu e já tinha em mente de como começaria sua busca. Karaokês! Paixão daquela que seria, ou não, sua salvação.

"Orochimaru-sama, seja firme, por favor".

O ninja havia avaliado a situação na qual se encontrava seu mestre. Ele pediu para amanhã? Sem problema, Kabuto calculou no mínimo uma semana para que o Otokage voltasse a si.

Parou em frente a um café-karaokê que pagava aos melhores colocados da noite uma quantia em dinheiro e uma refeição grátis. Pela voz feminina que se ouvia lá dentro e pelos gritos dos ouvintes podia-se deduzir que ela estava mesmo cantando lá.

Empurrou a enorme porta de vidro e pode vê-la em cima do palco, as pessoas gritavam muito, sim. E tacavam latas, garrafas, copos, pratos, sapatos, a sogra, ou seja, tudo que estivesse à mão.

- Sai daí desafinada!  
- Você é uma droga!  
- Vá embora! Não queremos um lixo como você!

Kabuto tirou a sorte grande, logo no quarto dia de procura, e já a tinha encontrado!

Ela tinha cabelos na cor castanho avermelhado, que iam um pouco abaixo da cintura, olhos grandes e amendoados cor de âmbar, era um pouco mais baixa que Kabuto. Usava uma máscara preta cobrindo sua boca e seu nariz, um vestido púrpura que ia até a metade de suas coxas, sandálias ninja pretas que iam até os joelhos e, por cima disso tudo, um pesado casaco cor de uva.

Ela parecia não ter se deixado abalar, fechou os olhos e retomou a música:

- Sha la la, itsuka kito, boku wa...

Kabuto jurava ter visto uma rachadura se formar na porta de vidro da entrada...

_Continua..._

Nota: A música que a personagem pensa estar cantando muito bem chama-se 'Hotaru no Hikari', tema da quinta abertura de Naruto Shippuden, interpretado por Ikimono Gakari.


	2. Rejeição

**Capítulo 2 - Rejeição**

Continuou cantando mesmo sob tantos protestos, e teria terminado a música, se não fosse pela pedrada que acertou bem em cheio sua testa, fazendo com que dali saísse um filete de sangue.

- Aí, isso doeu! Está bem, já entendi, vocês não sabem apreciar uma voz doce e angelical como a minha! Vou embora. - Estava blefando, em algum momento passou pela cabeça dela que eles implorariam para que ficasse. Tolinha.

Todos ali presentes ficaram pasmos encarando a menina de roxo. Só podia ser uma piada ela pensar que cantava bem.

Envergonhada, ela abaixou a cabeça e foi andando vagarosamente até a saída. A multidão enraivecida já a tinha esquecido e vibrava com o próximo participante da noite.

Sentiu seu braço ser firmemente segurado, a alegria a inundou, finalmente alguém teria reconhecido o seu talento. Com os olhos brilhando, virou-se para ver quem era seu fã, porém sua felicidade se dissipou. Reconheceu aqueles olhos negros por detrás dos óculos redondos, pertenciam a uma das pessoas que sempre, mesmo que disfarçadamente, zombava dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ou está apenas com saudades de mim, Kabuto?

- Sim, aconteceu algo. Eu preciso de sua ajuda Saiyuri. - Apertou com mais força o braço dela, para que percebesse a gravidade da situação.

Kabuto passou os dedos por sua testa, retirando o sangue que escorria dali, Saiyuri acompanhava as mãos dele com os olhos.

- O que foi, perdeu a confiança em mim? - Sorriu docemente para a garota, por mais que estivesse frustrado e querendo despejar tudo sobre ela, teria de se conter e ser o mais cauteloso possível. Orochimaru dependia dele agora.

- Pode me dizer o que houve? Tenho mais três lugares para me apresentar hoje. - Ela estava indiferente ao nervosismo que exalava dos poros dele. Nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, mas digamos que Kabuto nunca foi sua pessoa favorita, sempre contido e obviamente sarcástico.

- Um dos três sannins... - Pensou que talvez essa fosse a melhor forma de lhe pedir. Contar a verdadeira causa (a tentativa de destruir Konoha) daquilo estava fora de cogitação.

- Tsunade-sama?!

- Não... Orochimaru, ele está com um problema muito grave e devido a uma pequena briga Tsunade-sama se recusou a ajudá-lo, eu sei que você sempre foi boa em restauração e pensei que pudesse me ajudar.

- Não sei... Nem o conheço. O que eu ganharia em troca? - Não havia firmeza no que ele dizia, estava escondendo algo.

- Você será bem paga, pode ter certeza. Além disso, acho que não tem ganhado o suficiente se apresentando nesses karaokês. - Uma pequena risada se fez ouvir em sua garganta, qualquer um poderia ver que se dependesse de seu talento vocal ela morreria de fome.

Saiyuri estreitou os olhos. Kabuto não mudara, sentia a acidez escondida em suas palavras da mesma forma que sempre sentiu.

- Onde ele está? - Sim, ela acabara de aceitar, mal sabia que era quase como selar um pacto com o Diabo.

Ele sorriu confiante, continuaria a mentir até que seu objetivo se cumprisse e Orochimaru desse um fim a vida daquela garota quando se tornasse inútil.

- Não muito longe, me acompanhe.

_Continua..._


	3. Chegada

**Capítulo 3 - Chegada**

Kabuto e Saiyuri saltavam pelas árvores em direção ao "lar" do Sannin. Demorariam algumas horas para chegar, o que não ultrapassaria o tempo restante que tinham até que ele despertasse.

Não trocaram uma palavra durante o caminho inteiro. O que era muito cômodo para ele, já que ter de detalhar a situação sem mentir precisaria de tempo e elaboração.

Já ela sentia-se arrependida desde o momento em que aceitou a proposta de Kabuto.

Ficava mais frio e escuro floresta adentro. O ar congelado e rarefeito parecia cortar a pele a cada golpe de vento e respirar tornava-se quase impossível.

E então eles chegaram...

Parecia ser a entrada de um grande templo subterrâneo no meio da floresta, escondido pelas grandes árvores que haviam em volta. A construção feita em pedra tinha escadas que davam para um subsolo, assim como um metrô. Talvez fosse por gosto, defesa, ou até mesmo os dois, mas era evidente que a projeção daquele lugar fora totalmente focalizada na dificuldade que intrusos teriam de encontrá-lo.

- Vocês vivem num esconderijo? - Questionou sem tirar os olhos dos degraus.

- Orochimaru-sama é um homem muito discreto e introvertido. - Kabuto começou a descer esperando que ela o seguisse, o que não aconteceu. Ele se virou irritado com a hesitação da médica nin. - Você não vem?

Os olhos dela se focalizaram nele, como queria poder ler pensamentos! O cinismo dele era tão bem desenvolvido que qualquer coisa que dissesse não podia ser tomada como mentira ou verdade. Raríssimas foram as vezes em que tivera a oportunidade de ver Kabuto perder o controle, vê-lo deixar a _máscara _cair.

"Eu já vim até este ponto mesmo, o que me custa ir até o final?" - Saiyuri o seguiu sem ao menos tentar imaginar o que a aguardava lá dentro.

- Por favor, não repare a bagunça. - Kabuto a segurou pelo pulso e passou pela porta, ria por dentro, queria ver o espanto que ela teria quando visse pelo menos metade das atrocidades que ocorriam ali.

- Eu não vou tentar fugir, pode me soltar.

- Socorro!  
- Piedade...  
- Nos solte, por favor.

Ao lado esquerdo deles via-se grossas grades de cobre trancafiando muitos homens, idosos ou não. Kabuto não desviou seu olhar, nem acelerou seu caminhar, sempre que passava por ali era a mesma ladainha entediante.

- Quem são esses Kabuto? - Saiyuri seguia o ritmo dele. Não ousou olhar por mais tempo depois de avistar uma criança naquele meio.

- Ladrões, assassinos, tudo que se possa imaginar.

- Até mesmo crianças?!

- São humanas também, não são? Cometem crimes como qualquer outro. - Ele parou em frente a uma das portas do corredor infinito. Em madeira trabalhada, nenhuma outra sequer lembrava aquela, com duas cobras esculpidas, elas pareciam mesmo olhar para a alma de quem parasse à sua frente.

Seu senhor repousava ali, naquele quarto apenas o esperando voltar.

- Chegamos. Ele ainda está dormindo, peço que não o acorde, o toque ou se aproxime demais, pode lhe custar a vida. - Arrastou a porta e empurrou Saiyuri levemente, para que entrasse primeiro.

Manteve-se imóvel observando a respiração daquele homem, ele era muito diferente de todas as pessoas que vira até aquele momento. Pele cor de neve, cabelos intensamente pretos e lisos, bem magro e com rosto afilado.

Andava lentamente na direção da cama sem perceber. Os olhos dele a incitaram a isso, possuíam marcas roxas em suas pálpebras, que seguiam afinando ao contorno do nariz.

- Maquiagem? - Sussurrou vidrada naquelas marcas.

- Não, ele nasceu assim. Algum problema?

- Só curiosidade minha. Já está tarde, onde eu vou dormir? - Se ficasse por mais tempo violaria todos os conselhos de Kabuto.

- Eu te levarei.

Virou-se e saiu pela porta, Kabuto demorou alguns segundos no quarto. Depois seguiu à frente dela e sumiram no sombrio corredor.

_Continua..._


	4. Dor

**Capítulo 4 - Dor**

Três dias já haviam se passado. Saiyuri lia um livro sobre uma baboseira amorosa qualquer deitada de bruços em "sua" cama. Kabuto não a deixava sair e o homem com aparência de cobra ainda se encontrava inconsciente.

Passou boa parte do tempo arrumando o "seu" aposento. Ele era bem extenso, mais por falta de mobília do que outra coisa, com tatames brancos no chão, portas corridas de madeira clara, lençóis brancos numa cama de solteiro, um armário em mogno à esquerda e uma penteadeira prata à direita, a qual ela fez questão de cobrir o espelho com um lençol branco. A cobra de olhos vermelhos que fazia parte da moldura deste a assustava.

Havia trocado de roupa, segundo Kabuto teria de usar um kimono cinza com faixa roxa. E assim o fez, porém não se livrou de sua máscara.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Entre. - Aborrecida fechou o livro e jogou-o contra a parede.

Um dos guardas abriu a porta:

- Orochimaru-sama acabou de despertar... - Veio avisá-la.

Saiu do quarto como uma bala, finalmente trabalho a se fazer! Entrou no aposento sem bater e curvou-se ao sentir os olhos curiosos do sannin sobre si.

- Esta é a pessoa da qual lhe falhei meu Senhor. – Dizia Kabuto enquanto passava uma das mãos pelas costas de Orochimaru.

- E quanto ao recipiente?

- Logo mandarei buscá-lo.

- Ótimo... Ei, menina!

Saiyuri olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, sua presença era digna do tratamento que recebia, com certeza.

- Sim?

- Deixarei que cuide dos meus braços, no entanto, fique ciente de uma coisa...

- O que seria, Orochimaru-sama?

- Não _admito _falhas.

Nesse momento sentiu agulhadas em seu coração, captou a mensagem que ele quis passar.

- Não falharei. – Voltou-se para Kabuto - Posso realizar minhas tarefas?

- À vontade. Vou deixá-los a sós, tenho uma missão para cumprir. - Ajeitou seus óculos e saiu dali com meio sorriso no rosto.

Saiyuri foi em direção ao sannin, se ajoelhou do seu lado e começou a desenrolar as ataduras de seus braços, mesmo com a máscara conseguia sentir o cheiro da carne putrefata. Kabuto já havia deixado ao seu dispor todos os remédios e loções necessárias ao lado da cama.

Espalhou um óleo verde musgo de cheiro acre pelos braços dele antes de concentrar chackra nas mãos para aplicar kyouka, o que controlaria a decomposição.

E então ela cometeu _**O **_erro: Tentou conversar.

- O que houve com os seus braços?

- Sarutobi tomou meus jutsus. - Dizia com tom entediado, mas a raiva que nutria por seu antigo professor era incalculável.

- Porque o Terceiro Hokage fez isso? - Exaltada, começava a aplicar mais força que o necessário, não se focalizava no que fazia.

- Porque eu queria destruir Konoha, mas não se preocupe, aquele senil maldito já está sendo devorado pelos vermes.

- Como? – Fim. Ela descontrolou totalmente seu chackra. O choque foi grande demais. Por que Kabuto omitiu fatos _tão _importantes? Só para poder mantê-la ali?

Orochimaru sentia mais dor que antes, e ela era a causadora da dor, o que ele faria então? A puniria, claro. Num gesto rápido e invisível golpeou o braço com que ela liberava o fluído.

- Preste atenção, idiota! - Gritou furioso. Logo estava rindo do espanto nos olhos dela.

O sangue escorria pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo, procurou o ponto ferido e viu que era seu ombro. Podia-se ver a carne exposta e um pedaço do osso, espumava uma coisa branca dali. Saiyuri latejava de dor... O grito preso em sua garganta não queria sair, as lágrimas pela morte daquele carismático senhor secavam-se antes mesmo de escorrer. O sadismo daquele homem à sua frente fazia seus joelhos quererem tremer, porém seu corpo não tinha reação.

Seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente e então, desmaiou.

Orochimaru observava com impaciência a mulher que jazia no chão. Respirar o cheiro agridoce de seu sangue era perturbador, sua cabeça começava a dar voltas com aquilo, pior que nem poderia sair de perto dela, o líquido vermelho e espesso cobria boa parte do chão, pisar naquilo o faria vomitar. Sua única alternativa seria esperar a chegada de alguém, e assim o fez.

"Onde estão meus servos quando preciso deles? Inúteis!" - Contorceu seu nariz e se recostou nos travesseiros.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Creio que esqueci de avisar, mas essa fanfic é baseada nos fatos após a tentativa de destruição de Konoha. Nesse caso Orochimaru não precisaria trocar de corpo, pois teria seus braços curados.


	5. Morte

**Capítulo 5 - Morte**

Kabuto acabara de dar as ordens sobre a captura do "recipiente". No fundo a obsessão de seu mestre por "aquilo" o irritava, mesmo que o próprio Kabuto não percebesse.

Franziu a testa ao sentir a brisa de fim de tarde tocando seu rosto, as folhas das árvores balançavam e o céu ganhava tons rosados naquele horário, a maioria das pessoas pararia para admirar a paisagem que se formava, já ele detestava aquilo, todo esse tempo preso abaixo do solo o fez amar a escuridão.

Ajeitou os óculos redondos e desceu pelos degraus, dar assistência a Saiyuri também integrava suas funções. Na verdade, mesmo que ele não se fizesse necessário gostaria de estar ao lado de Orochimaru naquele momento de fragilidade.

Quando parou em frente ao quarto viu sangue escorrendo por debaixo da porta, a abriu correndo e desesperado, se algo de grave tivesse ocorrido ao seu meste...

- Ah! - Suspirou aliviado ao ver que era _ela_ quem tinha se ferido. Orochimaru saltou surpreso.

- Mande alguém limpar esta bagunça, está com um cheiro insuportável.

- Claro. - Pisou no sangue deixando marcas de suas pegadas por onde passava, tomou Saiyuri nos braços, verificando seu ferimento. – Orochimaru-sama, ela pode ser um tanto quanto insuportável mas é a única ferramenta que temos no momento, pode me dizer o que houve aqui?

- Eu contei que Sarutobi morreu, acho que a imbecil gostava dele. - Dizia com tanto descaso que estava a analisar as próprias unhas.

- Não pode culpá-la, todos os habitantes de Konoha o admiravam.

- Você também? - Levantou o olhar para o garoto, o provocando.

- Não mais do que ao Senhor, tenha certeza disso. - Sorriu amarelo e olhou para a garota, a levaria para seu quarto e prepararia alguns remédios para ajudar em sua recuperação. - É melhor eu ir agora, só espero que ela não saia correndo ao acordar.

Orochimaru riu e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Kabuto se retirava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avistou um empregado no corredor. Como de praxe, este se curvou e o cumprimentou:

- Boa tarde, Kabuto-san.

- Boa tarde... Vá ao quarto do Orochimaru-sama, por favor. Está completamente ensanguentado.

- De novo? - O homem o olhou com espanto.

- Sim. - Olhou para frente e retomou seu caminho. Sempre a mesma história... Conta-se nos dedos de uma mão quem passou por aquela porta mais de uma vez e manteve-se vivo. Orochimaru e Kabuto.

As batidas do coração dela estavam aceleradas, estava acordando. Abriu sofregamente os olhos, esperando encontrar à sua volta os móveis do "homem-cobra", só viu um corredor escuro e as mãos vestidas com luvas sem dedos que a seguravam, olhou para cima e confirmou ser Kabuto.

- Que bom que acordou. - Sorriu docemente de maneira falsa.

- Aonde pensa que está me levando?

- Ao seu quarto. Aliás, já chegamos. - Ele puxou a porta de correr, mas ela o impediu, segurando sua mão.

- Eu posso cuidar do meu ombro sozinha.

- Não tentarei impedí-la. - Soltou-a no chão cuidadosamente e esperou com que ela entrasse. – Enviarei remédios o mais rápido possível, ou nem ao menos isso você deseja?

- Vindo de você é bem provável que seja veneno. – Disse com a respiração pesada.

- Não ponha a culpa em mim. Eu havia lhe dito para que não fosse imprudente.

- Ele matou Sarutobi! Não tinha o direito de me esconder algo tão importante.

- Agora que você já sabe a verdade é melhor ficar atenta. Se ele matou Sarutobi imagine o que ele não faria com um inseto como você. – Kabuto sorriu e fechou a porta sob o olhar espantado dela. Saiyuri deixou-se cair de joelhos e pela primeira vez teve forças para chorar penosas lágrimas.

Ela não tinha escapatória, a guarda do lado de fora se mantinha reforçada desde o episódio em Konoha.

Kabuto seguiu pelo corredor, teria que preparar os remédios. Gostando ou não, precisava dela viva e saudável, pelo menos por enquanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O...Orochimaru-sama, eu... Vim... - Os joelhos do homem parado em frente a ele tremiam, tinha medo de se tornar parte da sujeira que foi limpar.

- Ande logo! Comece pelas laterais da cama, para que eu possa sair daqui.

O rapaz fez exatamente como o sannin desejava, abriu um caminho limpo em meio ao sangue, dando passagem a ele, tê-lo fora dali seria vantajoso para os dois. Orochimaru apoiou os pés no chão e se levantou, seguiu a trilha tendo os olhos arregalados do homem voltados para si. Seus braços ardiam um pouco menos do que antes, mas ainda não lhe era suficiente, parou já fora do quarto e perguntou de costas para o servo.

- Ei! Onde Kabuto e a médica foram?

- A-acho que para o quarto de hóspedes.

Orochimaru sumiu como um vulto, o homem sorriu aliviado, com a certeza de que viveria pelo menos mais um dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ainda soluçando, Saiyuri tirou o kimono e a máscara, depois sentou-se na cadeira da penteadeira. Teve de retirar o lençol do espelho para poder observar melhor o ferimento. Encontrava-se pior que antes, em carne viva e com sangue endurecido, os ossos aparentes e uma espuma branca já ressecada, a qual não conseguiu identificar, finalizavam o quadro. Seria veneno?

O sangramento estancou, a dor não. Seu ombro pulsava e queimava como chamas.

"Não adianta ficar só olhando".- Abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de lá um pote de unguento, girou a tampa e passou os dedos por dentro, retirando uma pomada verde. Aplicou-a em seu ombro, aquilo serviria para limpar o local e auxiliar na cicatrização.

De repente uma presença a mais se fez ali. Reconheceu pelo espelho quem era. Ele se sentou na cama e quebrou o silêncio.

- Oh, coitadinha. Dói muito, não é? - Sorriu sádico enquanto a encarava pelo espelho.

_Continua..._

**Lucy:** Muito obrigada pela review, fico feliz em saber que alguém está acompanhando essa fic. Espero que o rumo da história não a desaponte o/


	6. Olhos

**Capítulo 6 - Olhos**

Não teme-lo era impossível, sua presença era esmagadora e não duvidava de que ele poderia pisar nela pelo puro prazer de faze-la agonizar. Tentava não deixar transparecer o pavor que nutria por ele, Saiyuri não pretendia fugir, sabia que seria a pior coisa que pudesse _tentar_ fazer. Afinal era óbvio que não conseguiria nem ao menos atravessar a porta daquele quarto.

O encarava em retorno pelo espelho, pensando em como tudo poderia ter sido evitado se Kabuto jogasse limpo.

Mas é claro, caso Kabuto fosse sincero, ela não estaria ali.

- O que foi garota, um gato comeu sua língua? – Ele não havia deixado de notar as lágrimas quase transbordando dos olhos apavorados e já inchados dela.

Saiyuri aspirou o ar lentamente, tentando formar uma frase qualquer em sua mente, qualquer coisa que não o aborrecesse. Seus lábios, ainda brancos pela perda de sangue, tremiam tanto que ela tinha medo de gaguejar e deixa-lo irritado com isso.

Orochimaru cantarolava enquanto agitava seus cabelos de um lado para outro, um meio sorriso pregado em seus lábios. O medo irracional dela era absolutamente saboroso para ele... Medo gera respeito, ou não?

Batidas na porta a salvaram de sua própria mente, que a esse ponto só conseguia gerar imagens de como aquele estranho e poderoso homem-cobra a mataria e brincaria com seu cadáver como se fosse uma boneca.

O sannin não se moveu e muito menos ela o faria. Do outro lado da porta um guarda falou impaciente:

- Saiyuri-san, eu trouxe alguns remédios a pedido do Kabuto-san. Espero que não se importe, mas eu entrarei mesmo sem sua permissão. – O guarda de cabelos vermelhos abriu a porta vagarosamente e entrou, pretendia largar os remédios em um canto qualquer e sair o mais depressa possível, ouvira dizer que o ferimento no ombro da médica tinha uma aparência horrível. Não queria olhar para esse tipo de coisa.

Pela primeira vez ela moveu seus olhos de Orochimaru para outro ponto, mesmo considerando isso um ato de extrema imprudência. Seus olhos suplicantes fixaram-se nos do ruivo, seus lábios entreabertos ainda tremendo, seu corpo falando por sua voz tudo o que gostaria de dizer e sabia que não podia, não conseguiria: **Socorro! **

Mas ele não mais a olhava, seu rosto espantado voltava-se para Orochimaru, pedindo mentalmente permissão para deixar os remédios ali, do lado dela. O Otokage captou a mensagem de imediato e assentiu suavemente com a cabeça.

O guarda praticamente correu até a penteadeira e jogou os remédios na frente de Saiyuri, correu até a porta e fez uma mesura para Orochimaru antes de sair. Do outro lado da parede, secou o suor de sua testa e suspirou antes de seguir seu caminho pelo obscuro corredor.

Com os olhos fixos nos potes à sua frente ela forçou seus braços a se moverem, engoliu alguns analgésicos e antiinflamatórios, mergulhou algumas gases em iodo para depois cobrir o grande buraco que era o ferimento em seu ombro. Na verdade tudo o que fazia era mecânico, não prestava a mínima atenção nos seus atos... Focava-se no homem que permanecia sentado na cama atrás de si, encarando-a pelo espelho com olhos jocosos.

Por dentro ela juntava forças, para que conseguisse falar de maneira clara. _Impossível_.

- O...O...

O sorriso dele se desfez, agora no rosto que a observava havia uma expressão de seriedade. Não a interromperia, muito pelo contrário, aguardaria pacientemente suas palavras, fossem elas quais fossem.

Direcionando seu olhar a ele, ela balbuciava:

- Orochimaru-sama, por favor, me perdoe por minha distração. Eu prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente.

- Huh. – Um sorriso sombrio formou-se novamente em seus lábios, reavivando o pavor dentro do peito dela. – Saiyuri, não é? Vamos, Yuri-chan, seja sincera consigo mesma e me diga o que realmente deseja.

Piscou várias vezes, tentando absorver o que ele acabara de dizer e, mais do que tudo, perguntando-se se poderia obter as verdades que desejava dele não deixando de estranhar o inusitado apelido.

Depois de quase uma hora Orochimaru exalava tédio, ela entrara em silêncio novamente e apenas o encarava com incredulidade, ele até a considerou um tanto quanto adorável, piscando seus olhos âmbar repetidamente, os lábios entreabertos retomando cor aos poucos. Vagarosamente os traços do medo a abandonavam para dar passagem à coragem. Definitivamente, não queria vê-la com aquela máscara brega cobrindo seu gracioso rosto.

Sua voz o retirou do estranho caminho no qual seus pensamentos o estavam encaminhando.

- Orochimaru-sama, por favor, me conte o que é o recipiente e também quem são aqueles prisioneiros.

- Porque quer saber? – Por pouco não saltara da cama, fez um esforço muito grande para não parecer surpreso. Então era isso o que a perturbava tanto? Além do fato de quase ter sido assassinada, é claro.

- Para saber exatamente com quem estou lidando. – Engoliu em seco, percebendo-se atrevida demais com suas palavras.

Ele gargalhou imaginando como ela não conseguiria dormir direito à noite caso soubesse.

A pausa dramática após sua risada sombria surtia exatamente o efeito que ele desejava, causar pânico ao outro ser humano presente no recinto.

Saiyuri arfava e sentia suor escorrendo em sua nuca, fazendo seu cabelo castanho grudar no local. Seu peito subia e descia freneticamente. Os olhos arregalados, fixos nos dele através do espelho. Toda a coragem que juntara até então escorreu pelo ralo em pequenos instantes.

- Se está assim antes mesmo de saber, creio que seja melhor não dizer nada... Por incrível que pareça, eu lhe quero viva... Pelo menos por enquanto. E como dizem... Ignorância é uma bênção.

Lutou contra a própria paralisia forçando-se a piscar mais uma vez. O ombro fisgou, voltou suas mãos a ele para finalizar o curativo.

- Conte-me tudo, não se importe com minha saúde, ficar pior do que estou beira o impossível. – Envolveu o ferimento com ataduras, não havia mais nada que pudesse aplicar ali para regenerar os tecidos.

- Se é assim, prefiro lhe mostrar as instalações uma a uma. Está disposta? - O tom de desafio em sua voz declarava a excitação que aquilo causava a ele.

- Quando seria isso? - Sua expressão era vazia. Uma máscara em seu rosto tentando ocultar o medo aparente no resto de todo o seu corpo. Talvez só tivesse conseguido porque desviara o olhar dos olhos de réptil pretendendo não olha-los novamente por bastante tempo.

- Antes quero que termine o que estava fazendo nos meus braços.

Com os olhos fixos no chão, levantou-se e foi de encontro a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama, evitou seus olhos até o último instante, tinha consciência de que uma vez pega por eles, cometeria mais um erro inconcebível.

Orochimaru sentia um pouco de melhora. Analisou Saiyuri de perto pela primeira vez e não fez a menor questão de esconder isso. Seu corpo não era tão esguio quanto o kimono fazia parecer, seus lábios, agora rosados, ainda tremiam e seus olhos âmbares permaneciam injetados no que fazia. Pouco se importava com aquele estado deplorável no qual a kunoichi se encontrava, porém deliciava-se ao saber que a deixava com tanto pavor com gestos tão pequenos.

- Terminei por hoje. Por favor, não tome banhos quentes.

- Vá se vestir menina. E prepare-se para a insônia que terá quando eu lhe mostrar o que anseia saber. Mostrarei tudo o que deseja, não esconderei nada de você. No entanto, prefiro aguardar sua total recuperação, espero que compreenda.

- Compreendo sim e... Muito obrigada... Orochimaru-sama. – Saiyuri ajoelhou-se à sua frente, sua cabeça no mesmo nível dos pés. Não sabia como deveria se portar na frente dele, então julgou que pelo caminho da total submissão correria menores riscos.

Aborrecido por tal gesto, ele pôs o pé direito abaixo de seu queixo e o levantou, direcionando o rosto dela para ele, que permanecia sentando. Infelizmente, os olhos dela não acompanharam o movimento e mantiveram-se fixos no chão.

- Se a sua intenção é a de me agradar só lhe digo duas coisas, Yuri-chan. Primeiro: Não use aquela máscara horrorosa em minha presença nunca mais. Segundo: Se não quer que eu tenha de você a imagem de uma garota fraca e boboca me olhe diretamente nos olhos de vez em quando. – Dizendo isto, Orochimaru retirou o seu pé do queixo dela apenas para ver seu rosto tombar ao chão. – Huh, então é isso mesmo.

Levantou-se e parou na porta antes de se retirar.

- Sonhe com os anjinhos, a não ser que os tema também... E como eu disse antes, vá se vestir.

Saiyuri se levantou e foi de encontro ao armário, pensando: "Talvez receber um outro golpe como aquele nos ombros fosse mais fácil de suportar do que fitar aqueles olhos de serpente mais uma vez".

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Ufa, esse capítulo foi o mais longo até agora. O nome dele seria outro, mas depois de revisar percebi quantas vezes a palavra "olho(s)" aparece aqui, nada seria mais justo do que esse nome para ele. Esse foi o meu modo de representar o medo de Saiyuri no momento, através de seus olhos, afinal, eles não são ditos as janelas da alma?


	7. Atrevimento

**Capítulo 7 - Atrevimento**

Quando Orochimaru chegou ao seu quarto encontrou um chão já limpo e livre de qualquer resíduo sanguíneo. Além disso, encontrou Kabuto um tanto quanto descontente sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, com uma grande e prateada bandeja de comida coberta por uma tampa de vidro fumê sobre seu colo.

Orochimaru não pôde deixar de notar seu aborrecimento, claro como água potável, também percebera algo que somente um sagaz observador notaria: Kabuto não fazia a menor questão de esconder seus sentimentos naquele instante, pois desejava ouvir "O que houve com você?".

O sannin não possuía disposição ou paciência para esse tipo de jogo no momento. Sentou-se em sua cama aguardando a refeição que lhe seria servida.

Kabuto, ainda com a expressão de seriedade fixa em seu rosto, ajeitou os óculos com o dedo indicador e pôs a bandeja no colo de seu mestre. Retirou a tampa, revelando uma grande variedade de carnes de animais, ovos, vegetais e grãos. Tudo cheirava muito bem e sua boa aparência trouxe saliva à boca dos dois, mesmo que apenas um dos presentes pudesse desfrutar daquele banquete.

O rapaz então cortou uma fatia de frango e levou até os lábios de seu mestre, Orochimaru abocanhou o que lhe era oferecido e mastigou ávido, ficara muitos dias sem comer devido ao pequeno coma que sofrera, além de precisar de uma boa alimentação para auxiliar em sua cicatrização.

Em seus aposentos, Saiyuri também se alimentava de uma boa refeição, porém não tão opulenta quanto a do Otokage. Seu estômago ainda embrulhado devido aos acontecimentos anteriores não ansiava por nada, mas ela sabia muito bem que deveria comer para ganhar vitalidade. Ninguém naquele quarto a tinha em mente no momento.

Kabuto esperava uma palavra sequer de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, fingindo-se distraído, calculava mentalmente o que seria mais interessante: "Fazer a vontade de Kabuto ou vê-lo azedar mais a cada minuto?". Seu estômago cada vez mais pesado por conta da comida não o ajudava a raciocinar, ele apenas gostaria de fazer sua refeição sem um garoto aborrecido o encarando.

Com um pesado suspiro decidiu pela primeira opção, olhou-o pesarosamente e quebrou o silêncio:

- O que houve, Kabuto?

Com grande esforço o mais novo manteve a mesma fria expressão de antes e respondeu:

- Quando eu voltei o senhor não estava aqui. Interroguei o guarda pelo qual enviei os remédios para Saiyuri e ele me confirmou que o senhor estava lá.

- E...? – Decifrar a expressão de Kabuto lhe custou algum tempo desta vez, seu rosto demonstrava... Preocupação?

- Aconteceu _algo_ lá dentro? – Ele podia sentir algumas gotas de suor brotarem em sua testa e nuca.

- Está me perguntando se eu a matei? A resposta é: **NÃO**. Agora me dê um pedaço daquele ovo cozido, parece bom. – Disse já irritado.

Orochimaru perdeu o interesse no assunto da mesma forma que adquirira, rapidamente. Com quem o pivete pensava que estava falando? Um ser sem consciência? Uma máquina assassina?

- Perdão, apenas gostaria de lembra-lo que a vossa recuperação depende da dela. – Respondera Kabuto enquanto o via mastigar meio ovo, queria deixar claras suas verdadeiras preocupações.

- Blá Blá Blá... Pode se retirar, quero dormir. _Você _me fez perder o apetite.

Kabuto prontamente apoiou a bandeja na cadeira para ajeitar os lençóis e travesseiros de seu mestre, que se aconchegou na cama e fechara os olhos. Seu rosto não dizia nada.

O ninja o desejou "bons sonhos" mentalmente e sentiu-se estúpido por isso. Não acreditava que o sannin realmente sonhasse quando dormisse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto carregava a bandeja quase vazia pelo corredor censurando-se por sua pequena insolência. Mostrar a Orochimaru que não confiava plenamente nele poderia custar-lhe muito caro.

_Continua..._

**Anemy: **Obrigada pela review, que bom que está gostando da fic. Também adoro o Orochimaru, eu o considero um dos personagens mais bem construídos de Naruto. Sim, terá romance, entre a Saiyuri e o Orochimaru(mas posso dizer que não será nenhum conto de fadas). Minha intenção inicial era acrescentar o Sasuke a essa fanfic, mas como faz muito tempo que não vejo Naruto acho que manterei a história com apenas esses três personagens: Kabuto, Orochimaru e Saiyuri.


End file.
